eucjedifandomcom-20200215-history
Guardians of Light
A Jedi splinter group, the Guardians of Light are in the midst of a reformation, re-establishing themselves and colonising a planet in the Unknown Regions. The Guardians have attracted Mandalorian support, and seek to restart the Order in anticipation of the Sith looking this way eventually. The History Leaving the New Jedi Order It was all started by Booster Errant. Booster was a rather unorthodox Jedi by New Jedi Order standards who was instrumental in the schism of the Guardians of Light from the New Jedi Order before the Sith-Imperial War. This schism was all from a result of difference in opinion. The Guardians of Light had the opinion that the Vongforming of planets was against the will of the force and should not be done. Unfortunately they were alone and outnumbered in this opinion. Unphased by this the Guardians of Light knew that if they didn't leave the Order and go into hiding that the Jedi would soon cease to exist. They broke off from the New Jedi Order and searched the far reaches of the Galaxy for a home. A home that would provide them with the necessary means to hide away from the Galaxy until their time was right. A veteran of the Force Cold War known as Kexx Mazinn was enlisted with the task of leading a team out into the Unknown Regions, due to his natural talent for astronavigation through the Force. He found the perfect planet, a lush world outside of Ilum known as Saridona Prime. Saridona Prime was a forgotten planet that was left off most Galactic Maps. As such it was a perfect hiding place for their fledgling order. The search was over and the schismed order under Master Booster Errant then made their mass exodus to Saridona Prime. A New Home and new leadership Booster wouldn't last much longer though. He was very old at the time and he was being held together by the force. When the Guardians got to Saridona Prime he saw no reason to continue - he had already done what was necessary. He became one with the force and handed the reins of the order to Master Miria Lahana. Master Lahana led the Guardians of Light for some time before she stepped down in around 128 ABY after being plagued with visions of a Massacre that would come true two years later at Ossus. She stepped down as she saw it too difficult to lead the Jedi and focus on the meanings of these visions at the same time. It was then that the Guardians of Light were handed over to Raven Lightstar and Kahn Iceay. Masters Lightstar and Iceay were the first Grandmasters in the history of any Jedi Order in the Galaxy to lead the same order at the same time. The Changing of the Guard Four years later in 132 ABY Master Lightstar disappeared mysteriously leaving Master Iceay to govern the Jedi alone. Rather than do just that he selected Allegra Ziaen-Iceay (whom he had recently wed) to fill the void left by Master Lightstar. In 134 ABY the two realized that their duties as Grandmasters were taking over their ability to be a normal family. The two stepped down in order to better raise their children. However they decided however that it would be in the best interest of the Order for the Council to elect their replacement. The Council elected Krevix Mazinn to be their new Grandmaster. Krevix saw potential in the idea of having dual Grandmasters and he decided to continue the tradition. He chose and convinced Master Miria Lahana to serve as his Co-Grandmaster, whom he found in hiding on the other side of the planet. She was apparently in exile and contemplation ever since she stepped down in 128 ABY. Master Lahana returned and took as her Padawan a curiously young looking man by the name of Josch Decinchi. He posed somewhat of a conundrum for her, he had been taught many aspects of the Force, but never in a formal environment. He came to learn how to find his calm center in the vast maelstrom of the Universe. She gave him this calm, but he was called away to the far end of the galaxy to assist the Galactic Alliance in their fight against the One Sith. The Approaching Storm Masters Lahana and Mazinn worked with the Council to keep the Order alive. They felt an impending darkness that was encroaching on their secluded sanctuary. In 140 ABY, Krevix Mazinn volunteered to seek out reinforcements to aid in repelling the looming danger. But, after five years of no contact from Master Mazinn, members of the Order feared the worst. Slowly, more and more Jedi left the Temple of Light to discover the will of the Force. Even Master Lahana entered into exile once more when she was the last member left. Twelve years had passed since Josch left and he, looking only two years older, returned to the Temple to complete his training. To his surprise, upon arriving he found it void of Jedi. It felt like there was only one other being on Saridona Prime, a Mandalorian, Beskaryc Taab, hired to protect the Guardians of Light. Suddenly, the journeyman Knight heard the voice of the former Grandmaster, Raven Lightstar. She anointed him as the Knight Sentinal and new Grandmaster of the Order. The Shadow War In 146 ABY, the Prodigal Padawan, Knight Sentinal and Grandmaster, Josch Decinchi decided that he would take up the banner of the Guardians and attempt to rally more to the calling of the Light. Learning and teaching the ways of the Force Philosophies Lightsaber training Lightsaber construction Roster of the Guardians of Light Unlike other Jedi Orders, the Grandmaster of the Guardians does not have to hold the rank of Master. The Grandmaster is selected by the majority of those holding the ranks of Master and Knight. It is not unseen for there to be two Grandmaster of the Order. This is so that no one person need to carry the burdan of leadership alone. As of 146 ABY: (†=Grandmaster); (ω=confirmed dead); Guardian of Light affiliated ships Behind the Scenes